The Song of Us
by ashmora
Summary: Jawablah semuanya Kyoya. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku begitu ingin mendengarkannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu. Sebentar saja. Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalianya. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu sebelum aku mati. -69fem!18-


**A/N: **Fic pertama setelah hiatus. Mohon ampun kalau geje. orz

* * *

**Title:** The Song of Us

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

Shiori © Aqua Timez

The Song of Us © shiorinkyo

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** 69fem!18

**Warning:** AU, Super OOC (sumpah. Sudah kuperingatkan lho...), abalisme, misstypos, genbend dll

**Summary:**

Jawablah semuanya Kyoya. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku begitu ingin mendengarkannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu. Sebentar saja. Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu sebelum aku mati.

**Presented by:** shiorinkyo

* * *

**THE SONG OF US**

**===CHAPTER ONE===

* * *

**

**Mukuro's POV**

**Coming out of a path that stretches along the river, it's just a little further to the clock tower  
This is right around where I taught you, who wasn't very good at whistling, how to do it**

=====xXx=====

Kudengar siulanku sendiri di tengah-tengah gemericik air sungai.

"_Oya oya, kau pasti tidak bisa bersiul. Iyakan, Kyoya?"_

_Kau hanya memalingkan wajahmu setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Mungkin kau malu atau mungkin kau marah. Kau tak perlu marah. Katakan saja kalau kau memang tak bisa bersiul. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang tak bisa bersiul. Tiap kali kau mendengar siulanku untuk Hibird, aku dapat melihat wajah kecutmu. Entah kau iri pada Hibird entah kau iri padaku yang berhasil menarik perhatian Hibird dengan siulanku._

"_Apa pedulimu, Herbivor?" balasmu dengan dingin seperti biasa._

"_Aku akan mengajarimu."_

Kususuri tepian sungai, menganyunkan langkah perlahan, menatap jauh ke depan. Masih tetap bersiul. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau berhenti bersiul, padahal bibirku sudah mulai kelu, padahal lidahku semakin lelah, padahal bersiul membuatku teringat padamu. Aku ingin melupakanmu. Sangat ingin, hingga aku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku beberapa hari yang lalu karena ini. Namun, fakta ini begitu kejam. Aku tak dapat melupakanmu.

Aku sedikit mendongak. Memfokuskan mataku pada sesuatu yang berdiri tinggi tegap di depanku. Kau pasti masih ingat. Tempat ini adalah tempat kenangan kita. Tempat di mana sebuah menara dengan jam raksasa berdiri. Tempat di mana aku mengajarimu bersiul. Tempat di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Herbivor, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Kudengar sebuah suara yang... Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjabarkan suara itu. Menurut telingaku, suara itu indah, tapi nadanya kasar sekali. Kulempar pandanganku ke asal suara itu._

"_Oya oya." Mataku terbuka lebar mengekspose iris beda warnaku. Kurasakan pipiku yang memanas dan aku cukup yakin jika pipiku merah saat itu. Aku menatap sosok di depanku tanpa berkedip. Rambut hitam pendek, mata onyx tajam, tubuh semampai, bergaun putih, indah. Itulah kau._

Itulah yang berhasil ditangkap mataku saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di tempat ini. Kutatap jam rasasa itu, berharap aku bisa kembali ke massa lalu. Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu meskipun dunia memberiku berjuta alasan bagiku untuk melupakanmu.

=====xXx=====

**I've decided that I'm going to burn this picture frame that's decorated with memories  
How many times has the world turned now?**

=====xXx=====

"_Kyoya, ayo senyum!"_

"_Kyoya, sedikit merapat denganku!"_

"_Kyoya, lihat kameranya!"_

"_Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya..."_

"_Kamikorosu, Mukuro!"_

Hari itu, aku memaksamu untuk berfoto denganku. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau kau membenci kamera atau takut pada kamera. Aku terheran-heran, kenapa perempuan manis sepertimu takut pada kamera. Sangat kontras dengan perempuan berwajah manis lainnya yang begitu suka kemera, tak pernah absen berpose narsis di depannya. Tapi kau beda, memandang lensa kamera pun enggan.

Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang nampak di wajahmu saat lensa kamera tepat ada di depanmu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat rona merah itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan usaha yang cukup keras bagiku untuk dapat berpose di depan kamera bersamamu. Tidakkah kau ingat, saat itu kau menghadiahiku ciuman metal tonfamu sebagai usahamu untuk mempertahankan diri? Kau harus tahu kalau aku mendapati mukaku kebiru-biruan esok harinya. Setidaknya, aku berhasil mendapatkan fotomu.

Kupandang lekat-lekat foto yang baru kukeluarkan dari dompetku. Di sana nampak jelas dua sosok remaja labil. Seorang berambut biru terlihat berpose dengan senyumnya, sedangkan seorang berambut hitam hanya melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi muak. Bagiku foto ini cukup bagus mengingat kau yang membenci kamera.

Teringat olehku saat aku sempat berpikir untuk membakar foto ini karena foto ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan kita. Aku ingin melupakanmu, begitu ingin melupakanmu supaya aku tidak merasakan ini lagi. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin melupkanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan di antara kita. Meskipun bumi berputar ratusan kali aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Aku yakin, dengan kenangan itu aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih kuat.

=====xXx=====

**A gentle breeze on the way home, always at 5:00 in the evening  
The clock tower in front of the station, that's where we met  
Two and a half minutes late, I came up to you at a little bit of a run, and wrapped my arms around you  
On the evening of that far off day**

=====xXx=====

_Pukul lima sore. Seperti biasa aku dari pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya aku berjalan santai menuju rumah sembari menikmati tiap inci lembayung sore yang berhembus. Tapi tidak saat itu, aku sedikit berlari. mengejar waktu seolah-olah waktu bergerak menjauhiku dan aku berusaha mengejarnya._

_Pukul 5:16. Aku sudah terlambat satu menit dari waktu yang kujanjikan. Seharusnya aku menemuimu satu menit yang lalu. Kupacu langkahku tak mau terlambat lebih lama lagi. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak mebuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi._

_Dari kejauhan, aku mulai bisa melihat sosokmu yang berdiri di depan menara itu, membelakangiku. Mungkin kau tak menyadari kedatanganku sehingga kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku dan tetap terpaku pada jam yanga ada di menara._

_Tanpa ragu, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke tubuhmu. Memelukmu dari belakang. Apa saat itu kau terkejut?_

"_Kau terlambat dua setengah menit, Herbivor." Masih jelas terukir dalam ingatanku,itulah yang pertama kali kau ucapkan saat itu._

"_Kufufu." Dan saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Apa aku harus meminta maaf karena keterlambatanku?_

"_Kau terlalu tepat waktu, Kyoya."_

Benar. Kau terlalu tepat waktu Kyoya. Dulu aku begitu heran kenapa kau begitu tepat waktu, displin, seakan tak merelakan satu detik pun untuk terlewati dengan sia-sia. Iya, dulu aku sangat heran, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah tahi kenapa kau menjadi orang yang disiplin dan tepat waktu. Waktu itu begitu berharga bagimu. Iyakan?

Dulu, aku juga begitu heran, bagaimana kau bisa datang ke tempat itu tepat waktu. Saat itu anak-anak SD pulang pukul 5:00 dan sekolah terdekat dari tempat itu dapat ditempuh dengan waktu 20 menit, tapi kau selalu ada di situ sebelum aku datang, padahal aku belajar di SD itu. Aku sempat berpikir apakah kau tak sekolah.

Dulu, itu menjadi pertanyaan padaku. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah terjawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya meskipun aku tidak mendengarkannya langung dari mulutmu. Yang penting, sekarang aku tahu.

=====xXx=====

**I haven't found an answer that seems like an answer, to the things that I worried about  
I'm trying to set the future into the gentle breeze that passes by, saying "a promise"...  
**

=====xXx=====

Satu hal yang masih belum kupahami. Hanya satu hal. Perasaanmu. Kau sudah memberitahukan perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku masih belum paham. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku bodoh. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memahami perasaamu padaku.

Kau pasti masih ingat tentang janji yang telah kita buat. Janji yang kita buat saat kita berumur 15 tahun. aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi suamimu da kau berjanji bahwa akau akan menjadi istriku. Terdegar seperti bayolan, tapi aku menganggap janji kita sebagai sesuatu yang serius, karena... aku memang ingin menjadi suamimu, Kyoya.

Masih terbayang dalam anganku saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan masih terbayang juga saat kau mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Dan, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku.

"_Kyoya, a-aku mencinatimu." Aku gugup. Sangat gugup. Dengan susah payah aku membangun pondasi keberanian hingga aku bisa mengucapkan itu padamu. Aku tahu benar jika suara bergetar saat mengucapkan itu, tapi, bagaimanapun aku sudah berusaha. Aku harap kau tak akan menertawakanku ataupun memepermalukanku._

_Namun, sepertiya kau tak tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Kau memasang sebuah seringai yang terkesan seperti ejekan dan mulai memperolokku,"Ternyata, Herbivor yang satu ini akan menjadi gugup jika sudah berurusan dengan cinta. Memalukan."_

_Aku tahu, aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat itu. Aku dapat merasakan suhu wajahku yang meningkat drastis. Kupastikan jika saat itu aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap tanah coklat yang seolah memeperolokku juga. Sangat OOC. Aku, Rokudo Mukuro, gugup jika berurusan dengan cinta. Atau mungkin, aku gugup jika harus berhadapan denganmu._

"_Herbivor!"_

_Kuangkat wajahku, menatap gadis yang ada di hadapanku._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Mulutku terbuka. Aku yakin, saat itu pasti telingaku sedang tersumbat dengan sesuatu. Pasti aku salah dengar. Tidak mungkin gadis sepertimu mengucapkan semua itu._

"_Kau bercanda ya, Kyoya?" kurang dari 15 detik aku sudah tersungkur ke atas tanah karena bogem mentahmu._

Setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan kita membuat janji itu, aku yakin jika kau mencintaiku. Aku yakin kalau kelak kita dapat selalu berbagi kasih, berbagi kebahagian, berbagi kesedihan, menjalani semuanya bersama, dan terikat oleh benang merah yang akan membuat kita selalu bersama.

=====xXx=====

**Is it because I would knew it all pass by, and disappear?  
The beautiful scenery always makes me a little sad**

=====xXx=====

Aku berhenti bersiul. Lidahku sudah benar-benar merasa kelu. Sekarang, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit luas di atas sana. Awan-awan berarak, sesekali menutupi cahaya matahari yang di kirim ke bumi. Awan itu begitu bebas, mandiri, indah, sama sepertimu.

"_Kyoya, kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanpa menyiratkan keraguan aku menyakan itu padamu tepat sebelum pernikahan kita. Kulihat ekspresimu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masam. Aku tak mengerti. Namun, aku masih menanti jawaban darimu._

"_Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanyanya._

"_Tentu saja," balasku sambil mengumbar seulas senyum._

"_Aku tidak menginginkan anak."_

_Serasa hujan es di siang yang sangat terik. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak, sementara jutaan wanita di luar sana berjuang agar mereka memiliki momongan. Tapi kau, dengan sangat ringan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak. Kenapa?_

Dulu aku memang selalu bertanya kenapa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak. Sayangnya kau tak pernah menjawabnya. Kau membuatku bingung. Namun, sepertinya aku sudah tahu alasannya. Apakah itu karena hubungan kita akan terlewati begitu saja lalu akan segera menghilang?

Kau pasti tahu kalau hubungan kita tidak akan bertahan lamakan? Yang ingin kuketahui adalah, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau tahu? Kau menyimpan terlalu banyak hal. Termasuk padaku. Padahal, aku adalah kekasihmu.

=====xXx=====

**Flowers decorate the window sill, it's a calm early afternoon  
Things are just this wonderfully mundane  
"The moment" will escape through the crack called let's live for "the moment"  
The flow of time taught us this**

=====xXx=====

Aku melangkah perlahan menuju menara di depanku. Kusentuh permukaan menara. Dingin. Kasar. Masih sama seperti dulu. Menara ini memang masih seperti dulu. Tapi, kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bermain denganmu meskipun aku akan tertawa sendirian. Aku ingin melihat wjah marahmu karena kekonyolanku. Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin menggenggam tangamu seklai lagi.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, apa kau bersedia menerima Kyoya Hibari sebagai istrimu baik dalam keadaan sakit, sehat, kaya, miskin, baik dalam hidup maupun mati?"_

"_Aku bersedia."_

"_Dan kau Hibari Kyoya, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Rokudo Mukuro sebagai suamimu bail dalam keadaan sakit, sehat kaya, miskin, baik dalam hidup maupun mati?"_

"_Aku bersedia."_

_Saat itu bunga-bunga berwarna-warni ada di mana-mana. Menghiasi setiap sudut sejauh mata memandang. Indah. Sama indahnya dengan hari ini. Hari yang sudah lama kutunggu. Hari dimana cinta kita bersatu. Hari dimana kita benar-benar saling memiliki. Hari yang kuharap akan menjadi titik awal kebahagian kita. Aku harap aku akan abahagia bersamamu dan aku harap kau akan bahagia bersamaku._

=====xXx=====

**You & I...**

=====xXx=====

Saat itu yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kau dan aku.

Kau dan aku, hidup bersama.

-.

Kau dan aku, bahagia.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling berbagi.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling memiliki.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling memahami.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling mendukung.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling melindungi.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling memberi kenyamanan.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling menenangkan.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling menghangatkan.

-.

Kau dan, aku saling menghibur.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling memperingatkan.

-.

Kau dan aku, mengarungi waktu yang sama.

-.

Kau dan aku, memijak tanah yang sama.

-.

Kau dan aku, bernafas dengan oksigen yang sama.

-.

Kau dan aku, saling memberi alasan untuk hidup.

Satu hal yang kulupkan. Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Bahkan cinta sekalipun.

=====xXx=====

**Even though, at the clock tower in front of the station, two and a half minutes later  
There was a couple that started walking together, cuddled up  
The sound of my lone footsteps didn't really make me sad  
But it will take time for my heart to go toward tomorrow**

=====xXx=====

Aku menatap lekat-lekat jam yang terdapat di menara. Masih seperti dulu. Belum berubah. Jarum-jarumnya masih terus bergerak. Berpindah , berganti dari waktu ke waktu. Sama seperti halnya hubungan kita. Kau pasti tahukan, tak ada yang lancar, tak ada yang mulus. Bagaimana pun kita menghindari kerikil kehidupan kita, hasilnya dalah nihil.

Semuanya tak dapat dihindari. Apa yang telah ditakdirkan, pasti akan terjadi. Sekalipun kit menyanggahnya. Sekalipun kita berusaha menghindarinya. Sekalipun kita menggantikan dengan takdir lain.

Dua setengah menit lagi. Iya, dua setengah ment lagi dan pukul 5.15. aku teringat pada saat pertama kali aku memelukmu. Entah kenapa kau tak menolaknya. Kau menerimanya. Tanpa memberontak dan hanya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

Kau harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Seandainya aku dapat membagi apa yang kurasakan saat itu padamu, pasti aku akan mendapat kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Kulempar pandanganku ke tempat lain, mencoba melihat-lihat pemandangan apa yang terhampar di sekeliling menara. Aku melihatnya. Melihat sepasang manusia yang sedang berjalan berdua dan aku ada di sini melihat mereka. Ingatanku tentang kejadian itu terkuak lagi. Ingatan ketika aku melihatmu bersamanya. Saat itu, aku sangat cemburu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan yang lain. Seharusnya kau bersamaku. Hibari Kyoya, seharusnya kau tak meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku memberikan seribu alasan yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk tidak meninggalkanku?

=====xXx=====

**A gentle breeze on the way home, what is reflected  
In your eyes today? What are you thinking? What is it that you wanted?  
I don't know where happiness can be found  
I just look up to the sky and think "I loved you today too"**

=====xXx=====**  
**

Lembayung senja berhembus, membelai tiap helai rambut biruku. Kususuri tepian sungai. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini. Sepertinya perasaanku padamulah yang membimbingku untuk melakukan ini.

Kyoya, apa yang terpantulkan dari matamu hari ini? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau inginkan?

Jawablah semuanya Kyoya. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku begitu ingin mendengarkannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu. Sebentar saja. Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu sebelum aku mati.

Biarkan aku melihatmu. Sejenak saja. Biarkanku menyentuhmu. sejengkal saja. Karena... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan bahagia.

"I love you today too, Kyoya."

=====xXx=====

**Bagaimana?**

**Gejekan?**

**Maksa banget lagi.**

**Kalau aneh maaf yak.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
